


warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Sweetness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she will love her in sunlight, and she will love her in darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

the memories she has of her are beautiful and warm, falling into stories and becoming shared moments of nostalgia as they remember the first time they saw each other, the first time they brushed hands and pretended it was an accident, the first time they kissed.

_there is a quiet breath, an uncertain touch, a breathless moment before their lips touch, and she almost thinks she must be dreaming, because kiyoko has always been so very untouchable; and then she kisses her, softly, clumsily, her hands uncertain and trembling against her jaw, and hitoka thinks a dream has never been this sweet._

the memories she has of her have never hurt: they are snapshots of the way she looks in the sunlight, her hand cupped to shield her eyes and her lips pulling into a carefree smile; in the half shadow, vulnerable and beautiful and pressing her lips against hers; in a white dress, promising to stay with her forever, for always.

_she will love her in sunlight, and she will love her in darkness, she promises, and kiyoko promises to her: they have already held these vows within them, and saying them now is as simple and beautiful as slipping a ring on her finger, as pressing a kiss against her lips._

the memories she has of her will fade, eventually, when their hair has turned to white and their clasped hands are too fragile to hold on to all of the moments they have lived; and when she’s afraid she’s lost them forever, she will see her smile, beautiful and warm, and remember. 

_her heart is the uncertain flutter hitoka can feel the first time they hold hands, the steady beat pressed against her skin when they cuddle together in bed; her heart holds a thousand stars, a thousand memories, a thousand promises; her heart belongs only to hitoka, she says, and her heart is where hitoka’s heart belongs._


End file.
